


Leggenda Metropolitana

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Spooky Tales, Young Hannibal, Young Will, hannigram AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will si è appena trasferito in una nuova scuola.Nel periodo più spaventoso dell’anno riesce ad avere un appuntamento col bellissimo e misterioso ragazzo da poco conosciuto.





	Leggenda Metropolitana

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è di almeno due Halloween fa.   
Ma tra le tante cose da postare non ha mai trovato il suo spazio nemmeno nel periodo della festa a cui è dedicata; non volevo buttarla nella mischia.  
Perché è breve, ma descrive uno dei miei scenari preferiti.   
Pensate un po’ al video Thriller di Michael Jackson o ad una delle storielle di Trick ‘r Treat, un film che se non avete mai visto vi consiglio, soprattutto sotto Halloween. Quei pochi minuti in cui tutto si fa spaventoso in un modo sottile e strisciante, in cui basta una storia raccontata bene o uno sguardo per fare venire i brividi.  
Andava conservata per essere letta così, da sola, lontano da tutto.  
Spero vi piacciano i due giovani Hannibal e Will in un contesto un po’ diverso dal solito.  
Buona serata.  
E se incontrate un lupo mannaro dategli un biscottino da parte mia.
> 
> Len

Cinque settimane.

Cinque settimane da quando si era trasferito lì e finalmente aveva trovato il coraggio di chiedere al più bel ragazzo della scuola un appuntamento.

Hannibal aveva risposto di sì entusiasta, perciò Will aveva abbandonato l’insicurezza per una più consona aria da duro che sperava colpisse Hannibal in positivo.

E magari adesso che la serata era quasi conclusa e stavano camminando verso casa ci sarebbe scappato anche un bacio.

Baciarlo del resto era stata la prima cosa che gli era passata per la testa quando l’aveva incontrato in mensa e gli aveva rivolto la parola cinque settimane prima. Che fortuna era stata esserselo trovato davanti nella fila per riempire il vassoio del pranzo.

Hannibal era bello da azzerare il vocabolario a poche, incomprensibili parole, quando Will si perdeva a guardarlo a lungo.

Esteticamente era il suo esatto opposto, ma dentro Will giurava di scorgere un’anima sola e particolare molto simile alla sua.

E gli era piaciuto subito.

Con la scusa delle varie feste a tema che la settimana di Halloween offriva lo aveva invitato fuori a scambiare due parole di fronte ad un panino.

Sì, doveva ammetterlo, aveva usato la scusa di essere il nuovo arrivato con un po’ troppa enfasi; aveva detto a Hannibal che non lo divertiva particolarmente mascherarsi, ma nemmeno restare da solo e che non conosceva nessuno che durante quella settimana avrebbe rinunciato volentieri alle feste in maschera.

E Hannibal si era mostrato più che felice di trascorrere la serata con lui e non a qualche ritrovo chiassoso nella villa di un compagno di classe.

La strada che stavano percorrendo era deserta come molte altre della città. I locali aperti fino a tardi erano stracolmi di gente.

“Avrei voluto offrirti una cena seria,” disse Will, “Ma erano tutti prenotati.” Si scusò implicitamente per il panino, ma non era sicuro che si sarebbe potuto permettere una cena in ogni caso.

“Sono io che dovrei mostrarti la città, visto che sei appena arrivato,” ribatté Hannibal, “Ma visto che hai insistito per scegliere e offrire tu…” incassò la testa nelle spalle come a voler dire che Will si era prodigato molto per essere la guida della serata. “Sono qui per la tua compagnia, non per il cibo che è stato servito,” aggiunse per chiarire il concetto.

Aveva un’aria da nobile gentiluomo anche quando parlava, non solo nel portamento e nell’abbigliamento.

Will era stato attirato dal suo essere fuori dal coro. In una stanza piena di persone tutte uguali spiccava come la luce intermittente di un faro. O quella di un segnale di pericolo, chissà.

Ma era una creatura unica nel suo genere ed interessante, da scoprire. Quello aveva appreso nelle poche ore trascorse al tavolo insieme e nel breve tratto a passeggiare nella nebbia e al freddo.

Hannibal non era misterioso solo perché era Will ad essere nuovo in città, quindi all’oscuro di più o meno tutto ciò che riguardava il luogo, comprese le persone, ma emanava proprio mistero.

E nessuno sembrava sapere nulla di lui; anche quando Will aveva cercato di chiedere, aveva ricevuto come risposta un’alzata di spalle e una smorfia.

“Ma se fossi interessato al buon cibo,” proseguì Hannibal, “La prossima volta ti inviterò a cena a casa mia.”

“La prossima volta…” ripeté Will sorridendo, “Questa è già una buona notizia.”

Hannibal inarcò le sopracciglia, “Non credi sia stata un’esperienza da ripetere?”

“No,” saltò su Will, “Credo sia assolutamente da ripetere, solo…”

“Non credevi che io pensassi lo stesso.”

“Sei molto riservato,” Will giustificò il suo timore con distacco, “E difficile da decifrare. Mi piace.”

“Eppure avresti preferito che io fossi più esplicito,” concluse Hannibal.

Quanto lo metteva in imbarazzo con due parole, uno sguardo… E lui che stava cercando di fare il brillante e l’uomo tutto d’un pezzo. Will si era sentito in debito d’ossigeno per tutta la serata e adesso che stava per salutarlo avrebbe voluto rimanere in apnea, piuttosto che lasciarlo.

Infilò le mani in tasca e si strinse nel giubbotto. La nebbia contribuiva a rendere la temperatura più fredda, l’umidità penetrava nei vestiti. Il silenzio era irreale in quella zona, l’unico rumore quello dei passi delle scarpe di Hannibal.

“Quanto esplicito potresti essere?” chiese Will.

Al suono dei passi si aggiunse quello della risata di Hannibal, “Abbastanza,” rispose.

“Abbastanza da dirmi di farmi una doccia fredda o…?”

Hannibal lo fermò con una mano sul petto, lo prese per il tessuto del giubbotto e lo attirò per dargli un bacio sulle labbra. Avrebbe potuto scoccare un bacio rapido, oppure tenere la bocca chiusa e premerla sulla sua. In ogni caso Will sarebbe impazzito.

Hannibal scelse invece di lambirgli le labbra con delicatezza studiata, indugiando perché il contatto fosse assaporato da entrambi.

Will tenne gli occhi chiusi qualche secondo di troppo.

Li riaprì per trovare quelli curiosi e divertiti di Hannibal a scrutarlo. “È abbastanza?” chiese.

Will fece una smorfia, “È un inizio,” rispose con disinvoltura, sapendo che non c’era niente di disinvolto nella sua aria sognante e nel suo schiarirsi la voce.

Ripresero a camminare come se nulla fosse successo, ma Will lo guardava di sottecchi e sorrideva.

Tra un’occhiata e l’altra però non gli sfuggì quanto l’atmosfera fosse lugubre, da vera notte di Halloween. Ma non quella di festa, della realtà, bensì quella dei film horror in cui tutto poteva accadere, compreso l’essere sbranati da un lupo mannaro.

In fondo alla strada, tra la nebbia, emerse una casa con due finestre illuminate al piano di sopra e nessuna al piano di sotto. Il portone nel mezzo sembrava una bocca spalancata che urlava.

Rallentò il passo in maniera impercettibile, ricordando il racconto sentito tempo prima in mensa, quando un gruppo di ragazzi si era seduto al tavolo alle sue spalle e si era messo a chiacchierare di famose leggende metropolitane.

Si sentì stupido a guardarsi attorno per cercare il piccolo cimitero e ancora più stupido quando ne scorse il cancello e rabbrividì.

Era quella, era quella la casa.

Era stato inquietato dalla storia sentita al punto da non averci dormito la notte e adesso si era ritrovato senza volerlo a vederla dal vivo.

“Will tutto bene?” Hannibal lo richiamò alla realtà pronunciando il suo nome.

Sbatté le palpebre con lo sguardo ancora fisso nella nebbia che avvolgeva tombe e lapidi dietro il grosso cancello alla loro destra.

“La vedi quella casa laggiù?” indicò Will. Hannibal assottigliò le palpebre per distinguere meglio la sagoma e annuì. “Non ho sentito dire belle cose,” puntò il dito contro il cimitero, “L’ho riconosciuta perché pare che sia l’unica nei pressi di questo cimitero.”

“Cos’hai sentito?” chiese Hannibal incuriosito e tanto bastò a spronare Will a raccontare; per avere quegli occhi puntati su di sé avrebbe fatto carte false.

“Quei ragazzi sembravano raccontare qualcosa di molto famoso, una specie di leggenda metropolitana del posto, strano che tu non la conosca,” disse Will.

“Non sono il tipo da pranzare al tavolo con gli altri studenti,” disse Hannibal, “E nemmeno da locali affollati la notte di Halloween, come tu avrai intuito.”

Will lo guardò e sorrise, “Già,” annuì, “Più o meno l’ho intuito.”

Fu felice di condividere la storia non solo perché voleva levarsi il peso di essere l’unico a conoscerla passando di lì, ma anche perché era la notte giusta per i racconti macabri.

“Pare sia pericolosa la casa vicino al cimitero,” riprese Will, “Ci vive un tizio che ama aggirarsi tra le tombe e grazie al fatto che la zona è isolata dissotterra i corpi e li fa sparire. Quei ragazzi raccontavano che molte delle tombe sono... Vuote.”

Non sapeva perché, ma l’idea che girassero voci del genere era tanto brutta quanto la certezza che la cosa fosse accaduta davvero. Non poteva sapere quanto di vero ci fosse nel racconto eppure già solo conoscerlo lo inquietava.

E perché erano passati di lì, accidenti?

Perché aveva seguito Hannibal, che apparentemente era l’unico a non conoscere il racconto.

“Ora che mi ci fai pensare qualcosa avevo sentito a riguardo,” disse Hannibal sollevando il mento. Si voltò a cercare il suo viso, “Ma ciò che avevo sentito io era un po’ diverso.”

Will fu rallegrato dal fatto che come tutte le leggende anche questa avesse diverse varianti. Quindi doveva esserci poco di vero.

“La tua versione è meglio?” chiese Will.

“Nella mia cambia solo il fatto che l’uomo che vive nella casa non ha trafugato i corpi dalle tombe. Lui le sue vittime le ha mangiate, ecco perché le tombe sono vuote.”

Hannibal finì il racconto con un sorriso che Will ricambiò, finché non si accorse con rammarico che erano proprio di fronte al cancello della villa in questione.

Tirò Hannibal per la manica anche col rischio di sembrare un fifone, l’atmosfera non era rilassante. “Dai, prima percorriamo questa strada e meglio è.”

“Oh, speravo di invitarti a prendere un caffè,” disse Hannibal indicando la casa e scuotendo il mazzetto di chiavi appena estratto dal giubbotto.

Infilò una delle chiavi nel cancello che si aprì con un cigolio. Hannibal rimase con una mano aggrappata all’inferriata.

Ora Will poteva scorgere l’arzigogolata scritta Lecter tra una sbarra e l’altra. Spalancò la bocca. “È casa tua?”

“Così pare.”

“Perché raccontano certe cose su di te?” fu la successiva domanda di Will.

“Perché alla gente non piace chi va ad abitare in grosse ville e non invita nessuno a vederle, mai, per anni,” spiegò Hannibal.

Sì, aveva senso. Will si sentì in colpa per aver fatto parte, seppur involontariamente, della folta schiera di malelingue e di ignoranti pieni di pregiudizi.

“E tu stai invitando me? Ora?” domandò a Hannibal. Sorrise avvicinandosi a lui.

“Mi piacerebbe molto che tu fossi mio ospite, sì,” annuì Hannibal, “Hai paura?” chiese.

Aveva paura?

Beh, il racconto di Hannibal era stato anche peggio di quello sentito dai ragazzi, e a dire la sincera verità la villa era come avvolta da una lugubre aria di mistero come il suo padrone. Ma esattamente come il suo padrone emanava anche fascino, un fascino spaventoso.

“Non sei di qui” disse Will come sovrappensiero, per la prima volta certo di qualcosa che all’inizio era stato solo un pensiero in un angolo della sua mente. “Non sei americano.”

“Vengo dalla Lituania,” rispose il ragazzo.

“Oh, ecco perché la versione in cui tu mangi le persone,” commentò Will con una smorfia indirizzata alle stupide leggende che a quanto pareva ancora piacevano alla gente.

“Nessuna leggenda lituana che narri di cannibalismo, no, non che io sappia,” scosse la testa Hannibal. Lo guardò intensamente dondolandosi contro il cancello aperto. “Allora entri?”

Will ammise solo con se stesso il sottile brivido provato sotto a quello sguardo. E il meno sottile provato alla velata allusione di Hannibal che non si trattava di folklore che lo accompagnava dalla sua terra, si trattava di voci nate lì sul posto, voci su di lui.

Will salì il gradino che portava al sentiero del vasto giardino di villa Lecter. Si fermò col viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Hannibal, la bocca all’altezza della sua.

“Mi mangerai?” la domanda si trasformò in una nuvoletta di vapore nel freddo di quella serata, Will gli sorrise chiedendolo.

Hannibal si sporse e lo baciò come fatto prima lungo la strada, un dolcissimo timbro come a volerlo marchiare. “Cos’altro potresti aspettarti da una notte come questa?” domandò Hannibal come annusando l’aria.

Will si voltò e proseguì verso il portone della villa. Alle sue spalle il cancello cigolò chiudendosi.

“Ho davvero intenzione di mangiarti, Will,” sentì dire da Hannibal alle sue spalle. Si sentì afferrare ai fianchi e la voce del ragazzo gli soffiò aria calda direttamente all’orecchio, “Non è così che si definiscono certe pratiche da queste parti?” ***** concluse addentandogli un lobo.

**Author's Note:**

> * È una battuta che va letta col suo significato inglese, che tutti conoscete immagino. :D   
“I’m really going to eat you, Will.”


End file.
